fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Fire Magic
Black Fire Magic (ブラックファイヤーマジック Burakkufaiyāmajikku) is a type of Caster Magic and a variant of Fire Magic, which allows the user control over the element of Fire that is a degree hotter than regular flames. This type of magic also being unique as the practitioners of this magic are quite rare. Description Black Fire Magic allows the user to manipulate and control the kinetic energy of magical particles to create,manipulate and control black flames. Giving the the means to attack from virtuallly anywhere and everywhere. This magic also has the ability to absorb other flames, though it will not heal or replenish the magicof it's user, it will increase the prowess of ths already powerful Black Fire. Which most users able to expel from any part of their body thanks to the ability of converting their own magic into flames almost instantly, which also grants them the ability to transform their whole body to that of black flames. Which the user is able to use for attacking or for evasive tactics as they gain an added boost to their speed while in this form. The user is also given the ability to fly over long distances and can pass through places one normally wouldn't be able to pass through, by having their flame body break down into fire particles and pass through even the smallest of openings. Though doing so, does require a bit of concentration and would not be possible when in serious harm. The user is also given Pyrokinetic abilities that allow them to control the flames of others, though it does not allow them to control the flames of those with greater magic than their own, though they are able to send fire based attacks back at their foes or just simply shift their course. The user is able to shape these flames into anything they desires, such as; weapons, tools, streams and various shapes. Giving him a plethora of uses ranging from offensive, defensive or even for support. Thanks to the versatility that this magic allows, they are very capable of transforming these flames into different substances as well, like gas form which allows him to create mists or clouds of black fire. solid form which he uses to knock his opponents with great force while still burning them or creating shields to block incoming attacks. And of course it's regular form which they can use to engulf their opponents and burn them greatly such as beams, streams and many other ways. The flames also having explosive properties more often then not. Thanks to the inner heat this magic generates inside the user's body, They are able to traverse through even the harshest of climates without a problem. They can endure extremely cold places without the need of warm clothing and is able to pass even through the hottest deserts without breaking a sweat. This also means the flames are unaffected by natural elements as they can be creared in the rain, snow or even under water. And while wind users have the ability of removing oxygen from a certain area to prevent the usage of fire, the user is capable of creating their fire from their own magic, which would not stop them from creating black flames. Furthermore, This Magic gives the the uncanny ability to control heat, which they can use for various purposes, though mostly, the heat is used as a sort of sensory magic allowing them to have a feel of the surroundings preventing sneak attacks. They can also condense the heat in a certain area, that they are able to use to create many different shapes such as shields or more complex items such as chains. Spells Zero Spells: * Budō Flames (武道の炎''Budō no honō''): Zero combines martial arts with his flames. This spell requires little magical energy and Zero can hold it for more than a day. He can combine most of his attacks with his martial arts allowing a vast possibility of combinations. This is usually shown by forming fists, as an open palm usually means he is using his Explosion Magic. * Fist of the King (王の拳 Ō no ken):''' Zero concentrates a decent amount of energy in his clenched hand causing his flames to erupt from his fist. He then throws a strong right causing to shoot out a projectile in the form of a lion head. Another usage of this spell is slamming it to the ground, Thus not only shattering the ground quite a bit, but it causes a wave of flames to burst through out the immediate area burning anything in its path. The Heat generated from this spell actually leaves a lingering heat that Zero is able to use for different attacks. * '''Swarm (群れ''Mure''): He creates a large number of black flame crows that swarm to attack his foes. This is one of Zero's favorite spells to use. The crows are capable of being used as shields or to attack. They are able to absorb any fire around them and can also get so hot they could cut straight through rock. They are incredibly fast and are able to shift their form in an instant should they be targeted by an attack allowing the attack to just pass through. * Ghost Fire (ゴーストファイア''Gōsutofaia''): Creates a vast amount of will-o-wisps that attack the desired target and leave everything else unharmed. This attack being incredibly useful when fighting in town or in a large group. The will-o-wisp's look like black burning floating skulls. While they charge for their target, the jaw actually moves up and down like if they are laughing.Zero thought it would look even more menacing this way. Since they only attack the desired target they also serve as great shields being able to engulf other objects or people in their flames without harming them and being able to shield them from incoming attacks as the will-o-wisps will only burn what ever Zero wishes being people or magical attacks. * Pelting Rain (たたきつけるような雨''Tatakitsukeru yōna ame''): Creates and shoots a ball of fire that Zero is able to make burst and shoot out hundreds of tiny flame needles. He is able to chose the direction the needles will attack, usually throwing the fire ball above his apponent and having the needles rain down on his foe. Each needle hot enough to melt ice and strong enough to pierce metal. * Blazing Shield (シールドブレイジング''Shīrudobureijingu''): '''Zero gathers his flames around his body and even gather the Eternano in the area to use in his attack. This attack is capable of being instant or he could charge it for a more devastating attack. Once he release his flames, they swirl around him while erupting upward or sideways. This gives it the ability to be an amazing shield capable of countering many attacks, or just a devastating point blank attack that would seriously burn anyone in it's path while also blasting them away. * '''Fire Orb (火オーブ''Hi ōbu''): Zero creates an orb of fire that will burst on impact. He usually combines this with his melee attacks as he sets up traps while fighting. Anyone hit with the orb will not only get slightly burned the burst will feel like being hit by multiple punches. Zero also uses this spell to block magical attacks as the fire orb will instead implode when coming in contact with any magical attacking causing said attack to be absorbed into its implosion and disappearing. * Flaming Geyser (フレーミングガイザー''Furēmingugaizā''): concentrates his flames into his hands and then proceeds to slam them into the ground which produces a fire geyser to erupt from the ground surrounding Zero, which happens to look like gusts of wind shooting up. * Tornado Flame (トルネードフレイム''Torunēdofureimu''): '''Generates a tornado of black fire, the size depends on the charge. This is usually done by Zero throwing an uppercut and the Flaming tornado instantly appears in front of the uppercut. The strength and size of the tornado depends on how much Zero charges his power.Meaning if he throws an uppercut in an instant then the tornado created is the 7ft and will do moderate damage with only slight burns, usually best when blocking an in coming attack or if he is countering his foe. If Zero holds his stance and gathers flames for an extended amount of time then the size and power get bigger. ** '''no wait: moderate power and 7ft ** 30 sec wait: moderate power and burns, 12ft ** 1 min: Powerful, scorches the earth and target greatly. Can topple large buildings, 16ft. ** 5 min: Strongest, will incinerate anything it touches. Can melt steel like it was paper. 16ft * Fire Wave (火ウェーブ''Hi u~ēbu''): Can release a wave of concentrated fire by concentrating fire magic in his hands. He usually likes to combine this with his melee attacks.This is usually done by holding his hand up at eye level while he gathers flames. once he has gathered enough he swings his arm to release the flames. If he uses his right hand he swings his arm from left to right and if it's his left hand then its the other way around. This attack can be done instantly or it may take longer depending on how much fire is gathered. ** Added ability: Once enough flame is gathered, when he releases it, he engulfs his whole body in flames allowing for a much more destructive attack that also works to defend in case of an attack or counter. ** Added ability: If he uses the gathered flame to strike the ground then a fire circle is formed and from it shoots up a concentrated beam of fire. * Flaming Sword Dance (炎の剣ダンス''Honōnoken dansu''): '''Zero Creates seven swords of different shapes and sizes that surround him. Each sword moving up and down while they circle him like they are dancing. With the combination of heat and small light magic the swords seem to become invisible. They can absorb almost any blast without taking damage and any fire magic is absorbed into the swords. They are capable of separating to attack or join together to protect. ** '''Added abilities: The swords can pierce their target without injuring or destroying them. once they do They release large amounts of magic to make an object shatter from the inside or if its a living being the magic energy released creates tiny like explosions that cause excruciating pain that knocks them out instantly. * Inferno (インフェルノ''Inferuno''): '''This technique requires quite a bit of heat to be spread around. Zero uses the heat to create what looks like to be rain, but is in fact Fire raining down. This technique is a combination of Ghost fire as well so it will not burn the ground or any other person that happens to get caught in it. This requires quite a bit of concentration. If Zero were to use this move out of desperation it could end up killing his opponent and anyone else around. * '''Flaming Vipers (ヴァイパーのフレーミング''Vu~aipā no furēmingu''): Creates two large snake creatures that attack the intended target. Aside from the zigzagging motions they are incredibly fast and either explode on their target or wrap around them. Not only do they cause major burns but they are able to completely shatter large pillars with their squeezing power. * Giant Arms (ジャイアントアームズ''Jaiantoāmuzu''): Creates massive Fire arms that extend from his own arms. They are large and long and give of an incredible heat. Zero is able to use them as he would his regular arms. They are strong enough to break steel and create decent sized craters. * Lair (隠れ家''Kakurega''): Zero creates numerous large flame pillars that erupt from the ground. Zero uses the pillars as cover and a means to attack as they take quite sometime to disappear. He can enter the pillars as he wishes creating many opportunities for surprise attacks or to just evade attacks. Although Zero doesn't receive damage anyone else who enters will be considerably hurt. ** Dragons Lair (ドラゴンズレア''Doragonzurea'')Lair version 2: '''Zero creates two mid-sized Snake looking beasts that use the Pillars to attack. Being able to appear and disappear to any pillar they wish. While they do move from pillar to pillar they do not teleport, but are incredibly fast and are able to hide their appearance making them invisible. * '''Hell Gate(Cerbarus)地獄の門ケルベロス''Jigoku no mon keruberosu'' : '''Creates a black flamed semi-large three headed dog who attacks the foe non stop. capable of using Shadow Flames and Pelting Rain, but its most devastating attack is being able to shoot a constant barrage of fire balls from the mouths of all three heads. * '''Hell Gate (Ifrit)地獄の門イフリート''Jigoku no mon ifurīto'': '''Creates a massice black flamed dog looking beast with sharp claws and huge horns. It's attacks are devastating and any incoming attacks are absorbed into his flame. It takes an incredible amount of Magic for this beast so Zero only uses it as a last resort. * '''Shadow Blades (シャドーブレード''Shadōburēdo''): Zero can make flames erupt from any surface he touches. This spell makes it appear as if tiny blades of fire are shooting out of the surface. He can create these with either his hands or feet. When ever he touches a surface, Fire Magical Circles appear anywhere on that surface including people. Useful when enemies decide to hold onto Zero, he could simply place his hand anywhere on his body and cause the Flames to erupt from anywhere on his body. Advanced Spells This spells consist of the more devastating, more destructive spells Zero's arsenal. They tend to take more magic than all his other spells, but they are usually worth the price. * Zero: This spell is the accumulation of all Zero's magic. Then shortly after being released in a massive explosion that is very capable of leveling a whole city. This spell actually takes the form of a gigantic Phoenix. After the Phoenix Is'd created it lets out a gigantic screech creating a massive explosion shortly after, Though Zero remains unharmed. All his magic has been used, usually knocking him unconscious, though it doesn't happen all the time. This spell has been deemed extremely dangerous and as such has been forbidden by his guild master unless specified otherwise. * Komainu: Though one may think this is a guild spell, it was created by Zero. This spell creates two large Komainu made entirely of black flames. The flames are so strong the very ground the Komainu are standing on, seems as though it's melting. The air in the immediate vicinity becomes erratic and incredibly hard to breath. With the Komainu, black crows are also created. One for every guild member in Koma Inu. This causes an intense heat to overtake the area making it seem as though they have reached hell itself. The Komainu and crows attack in unison making them quite a lethal spell, that most would not want to face. This spell has also been deemed forbidden by Zero's guild master unless given explicit orders. It does drain Zero's magic completely rendering him unfit for battle. He is also able to use this spell only once every two days. Though the effect varies, depending on how much magic he regained. Subspecies Magics These magics are a subspecies of Black Fire Magic and types of magic that Zero has been able to master. Rainbow Fire Rainbow Fire (七色の炎 Reinbō Faia) is a type of Caster Magic and a variant of Fire Magic. Zero is able to create different colored flames with each different color having different effects. Ranging from flames that are cold, smelly, sticky or rubbery. These flames even allowing to Zero to create large beings with incredible resilience and the ability to control the flames of others.Though Zero has always had this magic, he never bothered to learn it until he left for his 3 year hiatus to overcome his rage and completely control his flames, which resulted in mastering these flames as well. He has gained such great control of these flames he can switch between them in an instant. With this magic Zero has been able to develop a magic skill called Shape Transformation that allows Zero to shape his flames into almost any object he wishes. As well as Flame Manipulation which allows Zero to manipulate his flames in all aspects of the word like covering his ally's with his flames to form an armor to give them more of an advantage again'st fire users. Fire-Make Given that Zero has an incredible control over his flames he also has the ability to shape them into anyform of his choosing. Fire-Make is a sub-magic of fire thats grants Zero the ability to shape his flames with his imagination being the only limit. Though he has always had this ability as can be seen by the crows he has made in countless battles, he never expanded much on it until it came time to truly master all aspects of his flames to get as strong as possible, do to the humiliating defeat against Phoenix Rising. He spent three years training to master his flames Fire-Make and even Rainbow Fire. Which resulted in complete mastery of his flames and bringing them to a whole new level creatin and improving his attacks and spells.